


Don't be annoying

by AnyaCronos



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Don't be annoying

Another Kid Omega x Kid Apocalypse ehehehe, they are so cute ♥ Here I've imagined they at school, who annoys and makes displeasure to poor Evan, obviously a sort of AU ;)

[](http://imgur.com/FiJBIBS)


End file.
